The purpose of the Arthritis, Diet and Activity Promotion Trial is to determine if exercise and diet can reduce pain, and increase independance and life satisfaction, in older obese, sedentary persons with osteoarthritis of the knee. We will randomized 75 participants to each of the following groups: weight loss only, exercise only, both weight loss and exercise, or healthy lifestyle health education.